Teen Beach Movie sequel
by HoAwuver111
Summary: When Mack and Brady find 6 other "familiar" faces at the school they go to, they think something's wrong. But is it at all what they think? Read on to find out... Rated K (or 8 ) because only good language is used. Some scenes may not be suitable for below 7s. Suitable for all ages above 8.
1. The Newbies

**Chapter 1. The newbies.**

It was the first day of term/semester and some _**VERY **_familiar faces were at Mack and Brady's school. The strangest thing was, you could tell that Lela and Butchy were there... But why? But how? It was strange to Mack and Brady.

_**Brady's **__**POV**_

"Mack..." I kept on repeating about 10 or 20 times. After each time I said that, Mack was like "I know" or "What are you talking about?" We walked to who looked like Lela, but were too shy to say anything, or even pat Lela on the back to get her attention. As I moved my hand towards Lela, she turned around, hair almost slapping Mack, and said "Hi! Nice school! Where is class?" Just as she said that, the bell rang. "Oh bonkors! Can you take me to class?" She said with a slightly... annoyed Lela tone. It's hard to describe for me. And Mack.

_**Lela's POV**_

I was so happy to see Mack and Brady! When will he teach me when to surf? Oh bonkers! Mack probably hid the diddlydoo. Do people say that these days? Oh well! I felt someone behind me. So I turned around! It was Mack and Brady! I felt so excited! So I quickly said "Hi!" It all happened so fast! Any-tiddly-hoo, it was almost time for class. I need to learn the map of the school. But where's the random music? This is strange, I like that!

_**Mack's POV**_

Why? How? Each time Brady said my name, I recognised them even more. Why were Tanner, Lela, Butchy, Seacat, Struts and Giggles here? I could imagine Tanner, Seacat and Giggles giving Lela, Butchy and Struts lessons and then they all fell in... But at least Lela followed her heart, and then fell for the right guy. I was happy to see them, just kinda mad of how they got here. We walked up to Lela, a bit shy to say hi, but she quickly turned around and said "Hi!" to us. We were about to ask how she got here until the school bell chimed. Then we walked to class together.


	2. Questions Just plenty of questions

**Chapter 2. Questions... Just plenty of questions...**

It was after lunch that Mack had another reason. "Why they came is probably on the storm! Maybe they surfed the same wave as us!" Mack quickly blurted out. That was probably more reasonable. But how? It couldn't be! Or could it?

_**Butchy's POV**_

Why was we here? Was it that monster wave? Why? How? Where's the music? I thought this place would be all washed up. So after lunch, I ran into Mack, Brady and Lela who were heading to classroom 105? Anywho, how do people live in a broken world like this? No music, no dancing, no singing, how do people go through this?

They were all confused, except for Mack and Brady. Struts kinda fell over 3 times in her heels as the gravity is probably weaker than in Wet Side Story, seeing as 1 person could leap onto another person's shoulders their height in Wet Side Story...

_**Struts' POV**_

Why are these heels so hard to walk in all of a sudden? Do we have to be here? Where are we? I so wish we were home... Sigh... UGH! I almost tripped again! Curse you shoes! Why do I keep tippin' over? I hate today!

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short! I couldn't think of anything else to write...**


	3. The answers

**The answers**

Mack finally pieced it together. They got caught in a wave, and did travel to the normal times. But how did they find out about the school that Mack and Brady went to? Simple. They thought like Mack and Brady.

_**Mack's POV**_

I finally pieced it together! They did get caught in a wave and ended up in the 20th century! I can imagine them thinking like us about the schools, how else would they have got here? Either that or they recognised the soles of our sandals. Anyway, it was about time for class.

_**After**** class**_

_**Brady's**** POV**_

Mr. Gomez... Not my favourite teacher. Oh well... I think Mack had beaten me about how the 6 lead Wet Side Story characters ended up here! Quite a connundrum! Picked that up from Wet Side Story.

_**Lela's**_** POV**

That teacher was angry. Seriously! Oh well! Time for lunch! I'm starving... I wonder what they have to serve us! My personal fav is a fish burger.

_**Lunch hall**_

**_Lela's POV_**

They sure know how to fry up a fish burger! Seriously! And that chocolate shortcake was AWESOME! Their thick milkshakes: Great! I wish it was lunch all the time here!

_***Th**__**e**__**bell**__** r**__**ings***_

_**Lela's**** POV**_

"Oh bonkors!" I said aloud. It was time for class! I hate class. Oh well! Time for the next chapter! Was I meant to think that? Oh well! I hope you liked this!

* * *

**As Lela thought, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! This is 1/4 way through. :)**


	4. New chapter underway

**NEW CHAPTER ALERT!**

Hi guys! Thanks for reading so far! Thanks for the good reviews, anyway, A NEW CHAPTER IS UNDERWAY! One problem. I need ideas. Please review your ideas to me ASAP, using this chapter or else it won't be counted. I am currently half way through in Wordpad, should I upload direct, or wait for ideas? Your choice. So, either review this chapter or PM me. Thanks! Bai! :)


End file.
